A New Years wish
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: Sasuke goes to Sakura's new years party so he could try to get Naruto. While there he makes a special wish that just might come true. SasuNaru, Fluffiness, one-shot.


Sorry but me no own Naruto or other characters

* * *

Sasuke, as well as the other chunin, decided to go to Sakura Haruno's famous new years party. Her parties were always popular because there were games, dancing, food, music and costumes. Sakura usually added themes to her parties, last year it was a pirate theme and the year before was a famous person theme. Now you're probably wondering why someone as antisocial as Sasuke had even thought about going to such a thing, the answer, because of a certain blonde haired idiot. Yes, Sasuke had overheard the blonde named Naruto talking about going to Sakura's party. This new discovery was just what he needed so that he could get the blonde.

Sasuke began liking the blonde ever since the Haku incident, when Naruto saved Sasuke after saving Naruto. His body moved for a reason and it's not because he didn't know, it was because he didn't want his precious person to get hurt. So out of their genin years and into their chunin, Sasuke decided that he would make this new year great by having Naruto by his side. Although, he wasn't exactly sure if the blonde was interested in guys, that made Sasuke nervous. If he said he liked Naruto it would go two ways:

1) Naruto would admit hidden feelings to Sasuke and they both would live happily ever after.

or

2) Naruto would be scared and disgusted with him, tell Sasuke to leave him alone then leave Konaha.

Okay maybe that second one was a bit exaggerated but hey, he's about to tell his rival/friend that he likes him, how would you react?

Once at the party he put on his cat ears and tail and walked through the doors. Sakura's theme was animals tonight so he had to dress up as any animal he wanted. He chose a cat because they're flexible, light on their feet and can be fierce when needed. He would've put on his things earlier but he was not, and I repeat **not**, going to walk through the streets as a cat.

Now that Sasuke was inside, all he had to do was locate a mess of blonde hair. He found Naruto having a chat with Kiba who was dressed as a dog, like Sasuke didn't see that coming. Kiba walked away from Naruto a few seconds later, which meant Naruto was now alone. As he began to make his way, the raven was stopped by a blonde bunny and pink cat.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad that you were able to make it." Sakura Haruno said as she looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke can a blue cat have a dance with a pink one?" She asked as she pointed to the raven and herself. Suddenly usagi-Ino Yamanaka decided to step between the two cats.

"Sorry bill-board brow but he's not interested in you." Ino said .

_Nor you_. Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh yeah? Where does it say that rabbits and cats belong together?" Sakura growled as she poked Ino's rabbit ears.

"Where does it say that blue and pink belong together?" Ino said as she poked Sakura's cat ears. (A/N: Hey, I for one like pink and blue)

As the two girls began a fight of poking, Sasuke saw it as the perfect time to sneak away for Naruto. After slipping through a sea of bodies and colorful tails and ears he finally made it over to the blonde.

Naruto was wearing exactly what he was, a fox. He wore an orange fox tail and ears that matched with his everyday outfit. The whisker marks on his cheeks only made him look more like a fox. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would win if there were a costume contest.

"You picked a nice animal, Sasuke-neko." Naruto said as he downed the rest of his drink.

"You're animal suits you too, kitsune." said the raven. Naruto chuckled then looked at his watch, 11:56 p.m.

"Come on let's get into the crowd." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him into the sea of human animals. They stopped when they were into the center of the group.

_I'm going to have to tell him here?, guess it can't be helped._

"Naruto-"

"You know Sasuke, I heard that if you wish before the clock strikes twelve, your wish for the new year will come true." Naruto closed his eyes and began wishing, Sasuke sighed. He didn't believe in stuff like that but just this once he'd try it out. A moment later he closed his eyes and began wishing as well. They opened their eyes when the crowd around them began counting down.

5

The crowd started getting excited

4

The lights went out so that everyone could focus on the tv, which shown the ball drop. (A/N: Yes they're tvs...well at least in here there are)

3

The crowd started blowing horns

2

Fireworks were heard from out side

1

Naruto was pushed by someone else

Happy New Year!

As everyone began cheering in excitement, Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other with wide eyes as their lips locked together. With only the t.v. on in a dark room, no one noticed the kiss the two boys were currently having. Sasuke became shocked when, after a moment, Naruto's eyes slowly closed and pressed the raven closer to him. Sasuke closed his eyes as well as he shared the kiss with the blo-, no, his blonde dobe.

_I guess this wishing stuff really isn't fake. _The neko thought as he kissed his kitsune.

Seconds before the countdown:

**Sasuke's wish for the new year...**

_I wish for Naruto to be with me_

**Naruto's wish for the new year...**

_I wish for me and Sasuke to become closer._

_-_Owari-

_

* * *

_Have a happy new year! May your hopes and wishes come true =)


End file.
